Young Justice Oneshots
by TheFlyingKidGrayson
Summary: Young Justice Oneshots i do requests including Oc's and stuff just give me characters and a prompt
1. Wally X Dick Toy Soldier

"C'mon Robin were going to be late for briefing!"

"thud and kidflash hits the ground!" Robin cries, "don't worry 'a good soldier never leaves a man behind!'" Robin quoted reaching over to help Kid up.

"damn you," Wally muttered "and your toy story quotes,"

-Time Skip-

"Alright dismissed" batman finished and the team flew to their stations Kidflash and robin racing off together when suddenly Wally throws his self to the ground,

"Oh Robin!" he cried out gaining the attention of the team and Batman. "Oh Robin! You have to go on without me!" he melodramatically threw an arm across his forehead, "You have to leave me here!" Robins face flushed red as everyone stared at him. Robin spun whipping his cloak around his body to hide his embarrassment.


	2. Wally X Dick My First Kiss

High School AU Wally X Dick my first kiss

"What you doing back here rich kid?" the red head spoke to the younger figure slouched in the corner.

"What does anyone do behind the bleachers West?" he blushed bright red "wait- don't answer that"

"Awwe cute little freshmen." The red head smirked taking a few steps forward as the raven haired boy stood up stretching out his arms. "I'm sure many people would be willing to let you know."

"I'll pass it up." Richard walked up to Wally.

"What, haven't had your first kiss yet Dick?" Wally smirked

"I'll have you know," Dick smirked back, "my first kiss went a little like this," suddenly the red head stood frozen in shock then his lips started moving back just as Richard pulled away.

"Has anyone ever told you you're an amazing kisser bird boy?"

"Some." The shorter licked his lips.

"Well let me be the last."


	3. Wally X Artemis Spitfire Hypnotist show

Hi everyone so this was suggested by mrdbznarutofan. I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry if it wasn't quite what you wanted. I'm not an amazing writer but I enjoy what I do.

~Shade

"Come on Arty!" Wally dragged Artemis out into the masses of people gathered at the fair, "so whatcha wanna do?" he turned to face the blond. Artemis frowned,

"Your telling me you dragged me here and you don't even know what you want to do!" Artemis sighed, and placed a hand on her forehead "look you idiot lets go watch the hypnotist show maybe they can hypnotise you into not being such an idiot all the time." Artemis laughed and Wally rolled his eyes exasperated

"Come on then"

-Inside the tent-

They bundled into some front row seats sitting down to watch the hypnotist

"This is so stupid kid mouth. I didn't think you even believed in the mystic arts?"

"For your information this can be explain by the pathways in the brain but my amazing science would be wasted on you. Anyway I recon he could make you dance like a chicken." Wally snickered.

"Hey! He could not!" Artemis huffed slumping in her seat as the hypnotist walked onto the stage.

"Alright! I'm going to need some people to be my demonstration." he grinned angelically and before she knew what was happening Artemis found herself stumbling out of her chair. She spun around glaring at the red head. "Ahhh our first volunteer! Okay young lady what's your name?"

"Artemis" the girl grumbled.

"Alright Artemis take a seat here and just watch me." He turned around to the crowd, "Alright! So I'm going to use my pocket watch to make young Artemis here follow any command given to her after someone says Simon says." facing Artemis' seat he drew out a pocket watch on a chain. "Okay Artemis I want you to watch the watch as it swings and don't resist the sleepiness, yes that's it just let your self fall asleep. Okay now when I clap your going to wake up but whenever someone says Simon says you have to do what is said after." The man clapped once and Artemis' head snapped back up with her ponytail flicking against her cheek.

"wha, what?" she blinked rapidly as the crowd laughed.

"okay so Simon says moo like a cow." Artemis complied then snatching her hand to her mouth afterwards.

"What the hell!" people all around them laughed and Artemis stood storming out of the tent with Wally following her.

-back at the cave-

Artemis was slouched on the sofa when wally walked into the room.

"Hey Artemis could you please turn on the TV." A growl. Escaped her lips. "okay then Simon says turn on the TV" Artemis rose from her seat and turned on the screen. "Holy damn it worked!" Wally laughed hysterically. "Simon says you can only squawk like a chicken." Artemis glared at him and opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a squawk. Nightwing chose that moment to walk through the door and then at the sight of Artemis' mortified face and Wally lying on the floor laughing to spin on his heel as if he had never been there.

-line break-

"Hey Artemis," Said girl glared at Wally "Simon says tell me your greatest secret"

"I'mInLoveWithWallyWest." Artemis' hands slapped over her mouth with wide eyes and a dropping jaw. Silence hung heavy like honey. Dipping as the words processed in the speedsters mind.

"y-you…" Artemis stood as wally choked out the words.

"I'm sorry, Wally I get it. you don't feel the sam-" she was cut off by soft lips against her own.

"I Should have done that a long time ago."


End file.
